


Not Vanilla

by sicorpi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Low-key BDSM, M/M, Smut, Whipping, my first and probably last smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicorpi/pseuds/sicorpi
Summary: Kinky TaeWin! I hate this but I wrote it and I'm not about to let it go to waste!





	Not Vanilla

“Taeyong, no offense, but at this point our fans have already figured out you’re into some kinky shit. You’re not fooling exactly anyone.”

Sicheng had been focused on playing a mobile game, but the statement caught his attention. While he didn’t usually care too much about the other’s sex life, he found Yuta’s claim awfully bold. Thinking back to the lyrics Taeyong wrote, it was fairly obvious to anyone that their main rapper into some, uh, weird things. Knife play, whipping, cosplay, Sicheng made a mental list of all those things. To be honest, Sicheng himself had some interest in those things but found himself too afraid to experiment. He wondered how Taeyong realized he was into things. Was he able to fulfill his own fantasies without judgement? Maybe he’d have to ask. But that would seem weird, wouldn’t it?

 

Night fell and Sicheng found himself wandering the dorm looking for something to snack on. Yuta was already sleeping, and Taeil was doing his nightly exercise routine in the room, something that the younger boy was not particularly fond of watching. He huffed in frustration at the realization that there was nothing good to eat in the dorm, and he considered whether or not it would be worth it to sneak out and go to a convenience store. 

“You okay?” 

Sicheng was snapped out of his food fantasies by a worried Taeyong.

“Ahh, yeah. I was hungry but there’s nothing to eat.” 

Taeyong’s face relaxed. 

“I have some in my room, do you want to watch a movie with me?”

The younger nodded.

Taeyong’s room was very clean as expected, and Sicheng wasn’t at all surprised that the scent of lavender Febreeze was so prominent. Taeyong shared the room with Johnny, but the member in question was busy with his radio dj-ing. Taeyong tossed an unopened bag of chips on his bed and opened his top drawer, shuffling through a collection of DVDs.

“What do you want to watch? 

Sicheng made his way over to the drawer, curiously peeking over his hyung’s shoulder. He noticed that Taeyong seemed uncharacteristically nervous and he wondered why. Sicheng had already seen most of the movies, and his gaze naturally shifted to the DVDs Taeyong hadn’t yet brought out. A curious arm reached out, only to be stopped by a rough grip to the wrist.  
“Not those.”

Sicheng’s surprised expression met a stern one, but soon the grip was loosened and his elder’s expression softened. Sicheng realized what they were and let out a small chuckle. 

“It’s porn, isn’t it?”

Taeyong’s face flushed red, and his silence was confirmation.

“It’s okay, hyung. It’s only natural, isn’t it?”

Taeyong began to relax.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” 

“Yeah, sure.”

“Is it true you’re into kinky stuff?”

Taeyong nearly choked at the question.

“Sicheng, you shouldn’t really ask people things like that.”

“Please, hyung. I have an interest in these things but I’m not sure how to go about exploring it.”

Taeyong looked at him with such an intensity that Sicheng felt his every thought and intention was being examined. Taeyong moved closer, until mere centimeters separated their faces. Sicheng gulped.

“How about we explore right now?”

“Then, I can whip hyung?”

The innocent manner in which Sicheng asked drove Taeyong wild. Their lips clashed together, and soon it was a struggle for dominance. Sicheng won.  
“I never would have pegged you as a top, Sicheng.” Taeyong huffed breathlessly.

The younger smirked. “No one ever does.”

Taeyong saw a darkness in the younger’s eyes he had never seen before. Something about it was frightening, but the exhilaration put him in too deep. Taeyong reached into his drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, placing them into the other’s hand.

“Don’t be gentle.” 

Sicheng made sure to close and lock the door to prevent anyone unwanted from walking in, and his first order of action was demanding Taeyong to undress completely.

Soon Taeyong was on his back, handcuffed to the bedpost and blindfolded with his own t-shirt. Two slender fingers jabbed into his mouth and he sucked at them hungrily. Sicheng savored the image of his hyung like this - completely under his control; naked and vulnerable. From chiseled jawline to thin ankles, every inch of skin was his to ruin. 

Sicheng worked his way down the older boy’s body, leaving purple flowers to blossom where his lips departed. Taeyong winced in pain at every bite that sank into his torso, but he honestly loved it. He couldn’t see anything, but it made him anticipate every new sensation all the more. He felt his legs being spread, wet kisses trailing down his inner thigh. The heat of Sicheng’s mouth enveloped Taeyong’s member, causing the latter to moan rather loudly.

Taeyong’s back arched and Sicheng knew he was doing something right. Taeyong fought to the end, but eventually he can’t hold it anymore, spilling his seed on his own stomach. 

“Oh gosh, you’ve made such a mess.” Sicheng commented in a degrading tone, much to Taeyong’s delight. Light fingers dipped into the mess briefly before finding their way inside. Sicheng moved them back and forth rather roughly, not allotting any time for comfortable adjustment.

Sicheng entered him, thrusting rather quickly. Taeyong choked up in pain, but that pain soon turned into pleasure. 

“Please…” Taeyong cried out.

“Hmm?”

“Please hit me.”

The younger obliged, slapping the other with such force that his cheeks burned an angry red. Taeyong bit into his lips until they bleed. Sicheng finished inside Taeyong without warning, leaving him slightly disappointed.

The handcuffs around Taeyong’s wrists loosened, and it was only then he realized just how sore his arms were. Deep red lines left their mark, and the circulation started to rush back into his hands again like a waterfall running through a straw. Sicheng flipped him over, positioning himself on top. Taeyong could feel Sicheng’s warm chest rub against his bare back, allowing just a brief moment of comfort.

Harsh slaps landed on Taeyong’s bottom, coloring it so dark one would think it would bleed out with each hit. A pause came as Sicheng decidedly slipped Taeyong’s belt out of the pants he had just worn.

“This is what hyung was talking about in Whiplash, right?”

Sicheng struck fiercely, as if letting out pent up anger with each strike. His lack of hesitance almost made Taeyong wonder if the attack was personal, but he felt too good to protest. In reality, Sicheng knew that he must do the best he could to make Taeyong feel good. If his hyung wanted to be whipped, he would be the one to do it for him.

After drawing blood, Sicheng decided that was enough of that. He pulled himself in front of Taeyong, removed his blindfold, and relaxed into the bed.

“Fuck me, hyung.” 

Taeyong positioned himself on top, crashing his hips into the beauty beneath him. His throat was met by two hands reaching up to choke him. He gasped for air, and Sicheng let him breathe for a moment before repeating. He leaned forward, picking up the pace. Sicheng moaned, sliding his hands down Taeyong’s chest and onto his back. Nails dug into the older boy’s back, the pain once again to his liking. Droplets of blood began to form along the scratches. Taeyong waited so they could release at the same time.

Taeyong collapsed onto the bed. Sicheng realized what they’d done.


End file.
